


Let Me Hear You Say

by josh0ng



Series: An Ode series [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: After continuous escorts, it’s the hotel owner’s son that Wonwoo falls for.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: An Ode series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Let Me Hear You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of random drabbles to commemorate Seventeen’s new album: An Ode.

Yet again, Wonwoo slips a stack of cash between the lady’s cleavage. This is the third service of the week and well, Wonwoo is still not satisfied. 

The sex was great, he wasn’t going to lie but Wonwoo wants to feel loved not used. Those girls, they knew how to seduced but not how to love. 

The architect searched up and down to find someone to settle down with him but failed, miserably. 

His friends said that it was because he was finding it the wrong way, however, deep down, Wonwoo believed that his match was somewhere here. 

Wonwoo straightens his coat as he walks down the hotel corridor. He clears his throat, receiving looks from the other workers. This face has been walking down this path for the third time this week. 

He presses the elevator button to go home, to soak in the tub of embarrassment. Wonwoo is never blessed with luck, anyways.

But it was as if the cupid shot him in the ass. Wonwoo stops to take a glance at the man who just exits the elevator. 

With his pink lips that were slightly protruding and his fair skins that look brighter under the yellow sweater he was wearing—Wonwoo’s heart stops beating. It’s like he just saw an angel in disguise. 

The man walks past him, leaving Wonwoo clueless of his name.

“Again?” Seungcheol asks as Wonwoo packs his suitcase. He just hums. 

“Should I be worried? It’s your fourth time this month and it just started!” Seungcheol shakes his head. Is this an obsession or addiction? He never knows.

Wonwoo stops packing and stares at his best friend. “If I can’t get that guy’s name tonight, I’ll stop going. I promise.” He vows. But Seungcheol learns not to take it seriously because Wonwoo’s mental is kinda weak when it comes to this. Maybe desperation is the word that fits Wonwoo.

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. “That’s what you said two months ago and look where we are now. Still the same.” 

Sometimes Wonwoo thinks the older man in front of him sticks his nose too far into his business. Wonwoo loves him—no doubt. But he wishes Seungcheol gives him the confidence and strength rather than retaliate so much. 

Wonwoo ignores and bids his goodbyes before making his way to the run-down motel. 

“Again?” Wonwoo hears a voice behind him. The sultry voice was covered in thick honey that Wonwoo went dizzy. The smell of heavy vanilla penetrates his nostrils.

He quickly whips behind. There stood the man who made him took a second glance. Fair skin still twinkling under the dim yellow lights and Wonwoo thinks his breath is stolen once again. 

He wears a white button-up with black jeans, collarbones exposing. His soft hair lightly falls above his eyebrows and he smiles gently at Wonwoo as he walks closer.

He thinks Wonwoo’s sandalwood scent fits his nicely. “You come here too often that I remember your name, Wonwoo.” 

The architect thinks the man in front of him is flirting with him, judging by the eyes that he received. 

His strong shampoo made Wonwoo rethink about his decision. Was it okay to find this man? His voice was velvety but it weighs so much poison. 

”So who is today? Jiyeon? Miyoung? Eunjung?” Jisoo guesses as he snakes his hands-on Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo’s eyes followed—studying how Jisoo roams his palms from his shoulders to his broad chest, and it goes lower, he notices. 

Wonwoo holds back his voice at the back of his throat when Jisoo’s hands stop at his belt. “Or me?” He whispers as his lips touch Wonwoo’s helix. 

He smiles, taking a step back. 

Stunned, the architect stands still, allowing Jisoo to walk pass him instead. Eyes not leaving, Wonwoo sees Jisoo entering into one room before shutting the door behind him loudly. 

“Wonwoo!” He flips his head to the front as he sees Jeonghan walks towards him. “You’re here again.” He grins—thinking about how much commissions he’s earning. 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo briefly answers. “Hey, who's that guy previously?” He eagerly questions, unable to hold back his interest. 

Looking at the man in front of him, Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows deeply. “Guy?” He returns the questions. His employees were all females. 

“Yeah, the one that I was talking too a while ago before you came. He went into that room.” Wonwoo explains, pointing to the last door down the corridor.

Then Jeonghan understands. “Ah!” He snaps his fingers. “He’s the hotel owner’s son. His name is—“

“Jeonghan!” The called man turns behind—hand signalling an ‘ok’ sign. He positions himself to re-face Wonwoo again before fidgeting uneasily. “Look,” Jeonghan calls for the confused man’s attention. “If there’s anything I can help, I’ll be around here.” He offers, squeezing Wonwoo’s shoulders.

Wonwoo blinks as Jeonghan walks away, not answering his question. He could still smell the vanilla lingering under his nose. How could Jeonghan miss the important part of the conversation? The pretty man’s name?

Wonwoo decided to leave before he goes crazy. If he’s not going to get anything done tonight, might as well he go home. But his mind is hazy, still intoxicated by the honey dripping voice. 

His feet refused to take a step forward—like there’s a rope chaining him down. So, he turns around once more, to satisfy his heart. But the door; it was left slightly ajar as if it was luring Wonwoo in.

Hypnotised, the man rushed towards it. 

Pushing the door open, penetrating Wonwoo’s nostrils was the same vanilla smell that the mysterious man carries around.

He hears the shower running, loose pieces of the same clothing Wonwoo saw just now was made into a trail towards the bathroom. The lust Wonwoo was carrying weighs heavier as he steps closer to the door.

Wonwoo twists the knob, glasses getting misty as the hot atmosphere welcome him. 

Under the shower, there stood the pretty man, stark naked as he back faces the door area. Wonwoo stones there, unable to register what was happening. His skin underneath the clothes was twice as amazing—it was glistening, sparking under the bathroom’s fluorescent light. 

“Wanna join?” The man speaks up and Wonwoo almost groans out of pleasure as the voice sends shivers down his spine. It was crazy how much impact small things can do.

He continued stoning, until Jisoo peeks behind, curving his lips. “Hmm?” He hums.

Like someone who just consumed a love potion, Wonwoo rips his shirt apart—throwing it somewhere on the floor, mind clouded with lust. 

The architect slides the wet glass door open, inching in closer to the body that was now clean from the foam. 

He snakes his arms around the petite waist—retreating almost immediately as the body feels cold, almost ice freezing. But Jisoo holds his hold, guiding his arms to embrace him closer before he turns around.

The water drips off his sharp nose as Wonwoo hovers above him, tips of his hair drenched. Closing the gaps, Wonwoo could feel the hot breath by his lips, his nose picking up the fresh minty smell. 

Soft lips moulding his own rough ones—Wonwoo’s hands' snakes lower down the pretty man’s back, cupping the round ass. Jisoo places his arms on Wonwoo’s shoulders, resting his elbows on it as his fingers interlocks with the taller man’s hair. The kisses don’t stop, it prolongs, getting messy as trails of hot saliva were starting to make an appearance.

Jisoo moans as he feels his ass getting squeezed. He wraps one of his legs around Wonwoo’s, purposely rubbing their hardened members together, intensifying the friction as Wonwoo presses their body closer. 

Impatient, Wonwoo pushed Jisoo against the wall, breathing heavily after getting his breath sucked. “I would fuck you on the bed but it takes too much time to move.” He whispers into Jisoo ears, knees spreading Jisoo’s thighs simultaneously. 

Bucking his own knees, Jisoo shakily holds onto Wonwoo’s shoulders as the man’s lanky fingers linger around his ring muscle. He bites his lips when Wonwoo slowly indulges his middle fingers in him. The feeling was sensational, having to finally touch the pretty boy made Wonwoo egotistical.

Screw whatever Jeonghan said—Wonwoo thought as he rams his now 2 fingers into Jisoo. The warmth was enough to make Wonwoo insert another one, filling up the still unknown man in front of him.

Wonwoo brought the fair legs to wrap around his waist, as he lined his burning rod to the tight hole of the man. His forehead was buried into Wonwoo’s neck, gasping for air as Wonwoo harshly shoves his cock into his tiny body. 

Spreading his ass apart, Wonwoo pummels faster, pressing the man’s back against the wet wall. Almost slipping, Jisoo grips tighter onto Wonwoo’s hair as he bounced on the thick dick. It was phenomenal, Wonwoo thought.

The lonely feeling left him as he kisses the man, gritting on his bottom lips, tasting a little bit of red iron in his mouth. 

He grunts, thrusting in harder when he feels himself bursting soon. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” The velvety voice shrieks, biting onto Wonwoo’s shoulders as Wonwoo holds him tighter while he fucks him deeper.

Warm strings of white liquids drip down Wonwoo’s toned abs as the man releases onto him. Thrusting lazily, Wonwoo grunts, emptying himself into Jisoo’s hole. Collapsing, the man kneels in front of Wonwoo, eyes still heavy with lust.

“I want more.” He demands, tongue licking Wonwoo’s limped cock. The excess semen was all around his lips as he engulfed the whole length into his tiny mouth. Throwing his head back, Wonwoo bucks his hips roughly, choking the man in the process. 

Oh, it’s gonna be a long night, Wonwoo thought.

“That was fantastic.” Wonwoo praises the man as they both laid down on the bed. Thankfully, they managed to make their way after another round of shower sex when they finally decided to call it a night. He hears the other man laugh.

Burying himself under the duvet, the man closes his eyes, getting ready for his sweet slumber. But Wonwoo couldn’t let this end this way. 

“I know it’s crazy but I couldn’t get you out of my mind ever since I met you the other day. The way your smell intoxicated me, it got me obsessed with all of you. It’s crazy but would you like to go out with me?” Wonwoo breathes out nervously. It was weird if you asked him, knowing how he dirty talks to the man awhile ago and now, here he is laying out his heart.

Wonwoo was ready for rejection but he heard a small laugh. “You don’t even know my name.” 

And that’s when Wonwoo knew he had no chance.

“Let’s just skip this pillow talk and sleep, hmm?” The man suggests. Wonwoo keeps quiet. His lonely soul was now broken. 

Not only he’s tired but he’s rejected too. The night turns around so fast that he went to sleep without him knowing.

Wonwoo squints his eyes, one hand covering his face when the sun shines brightly at him. The surrounding was different. 

He straightened up, registering the place he wakes up to. It was the same hotel room he goes to every time he rents an escort. 

Then he remembered—ah, he’s been rejected by someone who he claims his soulmate. Pathetic, he thought.

His life was already messed up so Wonwoo skips the shower and quickly dresses himself up. He wants to leave this room as soon as possible so as to leave all the memories behind.

Grabbing his keys, Wonwoo searches for his glasses. Entering the bathroom, he noticed a slip of paper under his glasses. Folded, and reek of vanilla.

_ Hi Wonwoo. _

_ Good morning :) _

_ I left earlier to go to the salon and to shop for some new clothes for our date tonight.  _

_ Oh right. You didn’t know, don’t you? I am willing to get to know you better. It just hits me when I first saw you registering at the counter. I knew you were the one ;-) _

_ I will be waiting for you in front of the hotel tonight, at 8 pm.  _

_ Oh, and my name is Jisoo. Hong Jisoo <3 _

Wonwoo has never sprinted so fast in his life before. He needed to get a new outfit as soon as possible. 

His life was just about to start and Wonwoo couldn’t wait to know what is going to happen in the future.

Jeon Wonwoo’s single life is about to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kays short steamy wonshua hehe
> 
> Also, follow me on my twitter account: mstext17 :-)


End file.
